european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis at the Summer Olympics I – Men's singles
Michał Piechota | silver = Petr Legwalfken | bronze = Julisha Jul-Pato |prev = |next = II }} The men's singles tennis tournament of the Summer Olympics I in Kraków was held at the Abalia Globus. The final was played on 14 August. Schedule Draw Players placement onto the table is such that no two players from the same country start within the same quarter section of the table, hence making it impossible for them to meet until the semifinals. This is enabled by the qualification rule that states that no country can bring more than four players for each of the singles tournament. Finals ' |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2=5 |RD1-team2= |RD1-score2-1=1 |RD1-score2-2=1 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3=' ' |RD1-score3-1=63 |RD1-score3-2='7'''7 |RD1-score3-3='6 |RD1-seed4=8 |RD1-team4= |RD1-score4-1='7'''7 |RD1-score4-2=60 |RD1-score4-3=4 |RD1-seed5=6 |RD1-team5=' ' |RD1-score5-1='7 |RD1-score5-2=63 |RD1-score5-3='7 |RD1-seed6=4 |RD1-team6= |RD1-score6-1=5 |RD1-score6-2='7'7 |RD1-score6-3=5 |RD1-seed7=12 |RD1-team7= |RD1-score7-1=1 |RD1-score7-2=62 |RD1-score7-3= |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8=' ' |RD1-score8-1='6 |RD1-score8-2='7'''7 |RD1-score8-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1=' ' |RD2-score1-1=3 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-score1-3='6 |RD2-seed2=3 |RD2-team2= |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=3 |RD2-score2-3=1 |RD2-seed3=6 |RD2-team3= |RD2-score3-1=2 |RD2-score3-2=5 |RD2-score3-3= |RD2-seed4=2 |RD2-team4=' ' |RD2-score4-1='6 |RD2-score4-2='7 |RD2-score4-3= |RD3-seed1=1 |RD3-team1=' |RD3-score1-1=62 |RD3-score1-2='77 |RD3-score1-3='6 |RD3-score1-4=2 |RD3-score1-5='6 |RD3-seed2=2 |RD3-team2= |RD3-score2-1='77 |RD3-score2-2=61 |RD3-score2-3=3 |RD3-score2-4='6 |RD3-score2-5=2 |3rd-seed1=3 |3rd-team1=' |3rd-score1-1=4 |3rd-score1-2='7 |3rd-score1-3='7 |3rd-seed2=6 |3rd-team2= |3rd-score2-1='6 |3rd-score2-2=5 |3rd-score2-3=5 }} Top half Section 1 ' | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=1 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1=0 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' ' | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08=' | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=10 | RD1-team09= ' | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' ' | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14=' ' | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3=0 | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16=' ' | RD1-score16-1=3 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01=' ' | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05=10 | RD2-team05=' ' | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01=' ' | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=68 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='7'10 | RD3-score02-3=0 | RD3-seed03=10 | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04=' ' | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01=' ' | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 ' | RD1-score01-1='7'7 | RD1-score01-2=2 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1=64 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1=65 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' ' | RD1-score04-1='7'7 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3=4 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08=' ' | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=11 | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=69 | RD1-score09-3='7'''10 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='7'11 | RD1-score10-3=68 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16=' ' | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01=' ' | RD2-score01-1='7'''7 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=65 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=15 | RD2-team04=' ' | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=11 | RD2-team05=' | RD2-score05-1='7'7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=61 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01=' ' | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=15 | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=11 | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04=' ' | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01=' ' | RD4-score01-1=63 | RD4-score01-2='7'''7 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1='7'''7 | RD4-score02-2=60 | RD4-score02-3=4 }} Bottom half Section 3 ' | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7'''7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=65 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' ' | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1=0 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' ' | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=9 | RD1-team08=' ' | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=0 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11-1='7'''7 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1=65 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16=' ' | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01=' ' | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=1 | RD2-seed04=9 | RD2-team04=' ' | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05=' ' | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01=' ' | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=9 | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=13 | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=''6 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04=' ' | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='7 | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01=' ' | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2=63 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2='7'7 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Section 4 ' | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7'''7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=62 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=12 | RD1-team08=' ' | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=16 | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' ' | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=0 | RD1-score13-3=3 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14=' ' | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16=' ' | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3='6 |RD2-seed01=7 |RD2-team01= |RD2-score01-1=2 |RD2-score01-2=3 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02=' ' |RD2-score02-1='6 |RD2-score02-2='6 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03= |RD2-score03-1=2 |RD2-score03-2='7 |RD2-score03-3=5 |RD2-seed04=12 |RD2-team04=' ' |RD2-score04-1='6 |RD2-score04-2=5 |RD2-score04-3='7 |RD2-seed05=16 |RD2-team05= |RD2-score05-1=1 |RD2-score05-2='6 |RD2-score05-3=1 |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06=' ' |RD2-score06-1='6 |RD2-score06-2=4 |RD2-score06-3='6 |RD2-seed07= |RD2-team07= |RD2-score07-1=64 |RD2-score07-2='7'''15 |RD2-score07-3=5 |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08=' ' |RD2-score08-1='7'7 |RD2-score08-2=613 |RD2-score08-3='7 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3=68 | RD3-seed02=12 | RD3-team02=' ' | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3='7'''9 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04=' ' | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=12 | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1=1 | RD4-score01-2=62 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02=' ' | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7'7 | RD4-score02-3= }} Men's Singles